Grande soeur
by ally2324
Summary: La soeur de Sasuke revien apres 9 ans d'absence. Elle aidera Sasuke a vivre sans penser a la vengence d'Itachi. Elle lui ouvrira aussi les yeux sur ses sentiment pour un blond. SasuNaru et d'autres couples
1. Prologue

Salut!!!!

Je commence ma deuxième fic!!!!

Ma première ses payen no jutsu pour ceux qui veulent savoir!!!

J'essaie un Naru/Sasu et peut-être yaoi

Bonne lecture

Prologue

Rêve

Un long couloir noir qui ne semblait pas finir. Des bruits de bagarrent…Des cris…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me réveillent tout le temps. Depuis quelque temps, il n'arrête pas de crier. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Maman a toujours l'air triste et papa lui est heureux. Itachi ne dit pas grand-chose comme d'habitude, mais son silence est différent. Il est inquiet? Mais pourquoi? Sa doit être moi…papa me dit toujours que ses de ma faute. Hier soir aussi quand il m'a frappé c'était de ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais ses grave. Maman dit qu'il faut pas en parler parce que sa peut lui causer des ennuies. Alors je promets de rien dire et maman sourit. J'aime son sourire, mais je ne le vois plus beaucoup c'est temps-ci. Il est toujours caché derrière des larmes. Ce couloir me semble interminable. Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Je vois de la lumière…Itachi crie…Il veut que papa la laisse partir. Il veut que papa laisse partir oneesan. Elle a été accepter dans une grande école. Seuls les élus peuvent y entrer. Mais, quand tu y rentes tu n'en sors plus. Tu reste là pendant 9 ans. Tu ne peux pas revenir chez toi…papa ne veut pas laisser partir grande sœur mais Itachi croit que ses une chance quelle soit accepter et qu'il faut quelle y aille. Maman comme d'habitude ne dit rien, mais moi je sais. Elle ne veut pas que oneesan parte. Non, elle veut la garder près d'elle pour toujours. Bien sûr, maman va faire comme papa va dire mais elle espère de tout son cœur que oneesan va rester a la maison. J'arrive enfin au bout du couloir. Les voix sont très fortes ici et je comprends tout se qu'ils disent. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je rente mais ses plus fort que moi je veux y aller. Je fais un pas, puis un autre, me voilà finalement dans la salle. Tous les regards se tourne vers moi et m'observent. Itachi baisse la tête et ses long cheveux noir couvre son visage. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que je les entende crier. Même si il préfère oneesan, je sais que Itachi m'aime. Oui il est très gentil avec moi.

- Chéri, dit maman d'une voix faible, tu as fait un cauchemar?

- Non maman, répondis-je, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis descendu…Elle est ou grande sœur?

- Elle dors chez son ami, dit Itachi.

- Alors vous décidez de son sort sans elle?

- Je suis son père et je fais ce que je veux!

- Mais, qu'est-ce que sa fait quel parte, demanda Itachi en colère.

- Elle est mon enfant et j'en ai besoin au travail, répondit papa.

- Tu n'as pourtant jamais voulu de fille, dis-je.

- Faite donc ce que vous voulez! Mais si ma fille s'en va pendant 9 ans. Quand elle va revenir elle ne sera plus de cette famille.

Oneesan allait finalement partir. Maman me traîna dans ma chambre en pleurant. Elle me sourit et me dit bonne nuit. Ce sourire était forcé, mais j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir. Le lendemain matin grande sœur, ce tenait devant la porte. Elle pleurait beaucoup de devoir nous quitter, mais Itachi lui assura que tout se passerait bien et quel pourrait partir en paix.

- Sasuke quand je vais revenir tu me montreras quel grand ninjas tu es devenu d'accord?

- Oui, dis-je en pleurant.

- Je t'aime.

Ma sœur me donna un baiser sur le front et passa la porte en me faisant un dernier au revoir de la main. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voie plus…

BIB BIB BIB BIB

Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit aux couleurs sombres. Voilà maintenant 9 ans que sa sœur les avait quittés. Il regarda son calendrier accrocher au mur.

- Aujourd'hui…

Voilà!!!

Alors vous avez aimé?

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!!!!!


	2. chapitre 1 Le calendrier

Salut!!!

J'ai eu des coms positifs alors je me dis que je peux continuer

J'ai mis des liens de site, mais ma sœur me dit que des fois il marche pas alors si vous les voyers pas ben dsl XD

Bonne lecture

Chapitre1

Le calendrier

- Aujourd'hui…

- SASUKEEEEE!!!!!!!

- Hn…

- DEBOUT!!!!

- Hn…

Sasuke se leva péniblement. Encore se rêve. Il le faisait presque tous les soirs depuis que sa grande sœur était partie. Ce jour la il avait sentie un énorme déchirement, mais il n'avait pas été grand chose comparer à celui qu'il avait ressenti quand Itachi les avaient tous tuer. Ce jour-là, il avait senti tout son univers s'écrouler. Il aurait pourtant dû le sentir…C'est vrai que depuis que sa sœur les avait quittés il ne sortait plus de sa chambre et semblait toujours triste. Ils étaient très proches et son frère la protégeait beaucoup parce qu'elle n'était pas désirée et que s'il la laissait ou qu'elle aurait montré un signe de faiblesse papa l'aurait tué. Il se souvenait qu'elle était très douce et très patiente quand elle lui apprenait quelque chose. Quel âge avait-elle maintenant? Vu qu'il en avait 16 elle devait en avoir 20 ans. Elle devait avoir changer. Depuis que c'est parent était mort, il avait quitté la demeure familiale et vivait dans un appartement avec son épais de copain blond. Son regard se posa sur le calendrier au mur. Tous les jours était barrés jusqu'à celui-là. La porte s'ouvrir en volé faisant sursauter le taciturne. Dans le cadre d'entrer se tenait un autre adolescent de 16 ans. Ces cheveux aux couleurs de blé étaient tout ébouriffés et ses yeux océan reflétaient la confiance. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui montrait ses muscle bien développer. Une veste orange lui donnait un air gamin. Pour assortir le tout il avait mi simplement un jean délaver et un collier de deux feuille attacher avec une fleur.( Si vous voulez le voir Sasuke n'avait jamais su ou Naruto avait eu se collier, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler et il le respectait.

- Tu viens Sasuke?! Tsunade va s'impatienter.

- Oui je vais prendre une douche avant…

Sasuke pris ses affaires et partis sans la salle de bain qui lui était réservé. Le blond passa son regard dans la pièce. Bizarrement Sasuke avait rangé sa chambre, chose qui ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Son regard fut attiré par le calendrier barré de rouge. Toute la journée avait été cochée et celui d'aujourd'hui était encerclé. Naruto se rapprocha et vus dans la petite case : « Retour d'Ayumi » Qui est Ayumi, pensa Naruto. En tout cas qui qu'elle soit Sasuke à hâte de la revoir. Enfin ses pas de mes affaires. Malgré ses penser le renard était très curieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. C'est sa petite amie? Il ne m'en a pourtant jamais parlé…Quoi que le grand Uchiwa n'est pas très bavard. C'est peut-être pour sa qu'il refuse toutes les invitations des filles. Enfin se ne sont pas de mes affaires. Naruto descendit au réchausser attendre sont ami. Sasuke n'était jamais très long dans la douche comparer a lui qui y passait des heures. Le brun lui réprimandait souvent ses retards, mais il savait qu'au fond sa ne le dérangeait pas tant que sa. L'Uchiwa descendit les escaliers de son habituelle démarche assurer. Le blond l'observa un moment. Il avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ces cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient coiffés de façon porc-épic. Ces yeux de braise lui donnaient un air à la fois sombre et mystérieux. Le taciturne portait un simple t-shirt noir un peu coller a la peau a cause de l'eau et une paire de jean. Un bracelet de pierre bleu au poignet, ( Naruto l'avait toujours vu avec. Ou l'avait t'il eu?

- Tu viens? demanda Sasuke qui avait remarqué que le blond était dans ses rêveries.

- Ah oui, dit précipitamment Naruto, j'arrive!

Le blond et le ténébreux marchèrent dans les rues en direction du bureau de l'hokage. Les gens se retournaient dans la rue pour les observer. Une partie était des regards amoureux ou admiratif devant la beauté des deux garçons. L'autre était dégoûté par la présence du blond au coté du sang pur. Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient jamais fait vraiment attention aux gens qui les observait et se contentait toujours de marcher droit devant eux. Arriver au bureau de la lady, ils toquèrent et entendirent une faible réponse de l'autre coté. Les deux ado pénétrèrent dans le bureau ensoleillé par les premiers rayons qui essayait de se faufiler par les hautes fenêtre. Une femme avec une poitrine d'une grosseur anormale les regardait de ses yeux endormis. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, signe de trop de travail, étaient parfaitement assortis a son grand regard bleu.

- Je vous es convoquer ici parce que j'ai une mission de rang B a vous donnez. C'est une mission d'escorte pour Suna, mais vous ne feriez pas une simple escorte. Vous deux allez devoir le protéger pendant ce trajet. Vous partez tantôt.

- Je ne peux pas partir aujourd'hui, dit Sasuke paniquer.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, vous refusez mes ordres?

- Bien….Non Tsunade-sama…

- Bien, maintenant partez.

- Tsunade je peux vous parler? Demanda Naruto.

- D'accord mais pas longtemps. Sasuke veuillez quitter.

Le ténébreux quitta la pièce, son moral était très bat. Il voulait être présent quand sa sœur reviendrait. C'était son dernier membre de famille, mais surtout elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas pour la mort de sa famille. S'il n'était pas là pour lui dire de quel façon l'apprendrait-elle? De toute façon il fallait qu'il obéisse.

POV NARUTO

Je me tenais devant Tsunade attendant qu'elle me donne la permission de parler. D'habitude je n'aurais pas hésité, mais la je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère et risquer quelle me dise non. Ce silence était pesant... Tsunade avait l'air d'attendre que je sorte une connerie pour me frapper mais je ne fis rien. Finalement elle lança la conversation.

- Tu m'as l'air bien tranquille, quelque chose de mal va nous arriver aujourd'hui.

- Je ne crois pas que mon silence peut faire sa, mais de toutes façons je ne suis pas venu parler de sa.

- Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

- Il ne faut pas que Sasuke parte en mission aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Il attend quelqu'un…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer à son devoir de ninjas.

- Mais, sa semble très important pour lui…

- Et comment le sais-tu? Sa m'étonnerais qu'il te les dit.

- Sur son calendrier, il a entouré ce jour d'une cercle rouge. Cette journée est très importante pour lui et sa serait dommage de lui faire manquer quelque chose qu'il attend depuis longtemps.

- Et qu'elle est cette chose?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais il était écrit retour d'Ayumi.

- Tu as dit Ayumi?!

- Oui, vous la connaissez?

- Bien sûr que je la connais, c'était mon élève pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne parte a l'étranger.

- Qui est-ce?

- Sa na pas d'importance, mais je crois que tu vas le découvrir assez vite. Soit vous n'aurez pas de mission aujourd'hui je vais la donner a quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux disposer.

- Hai.

Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui est cette fille…

POV NORMAL

Naruto rentra chez lui et vit le Uchiwa faire sa valise. Il n'avait pas l'air content et ne se dépêchait pas pour finir de ranger ses affaires. Mieux vaut lui dire maintenant, pensa Naruto.

- Sasuke.

- Hm…

- Sa ne sers à rien de faire ta valise on ne part plus en mission.

- Quoi? Dit l'Uchiwa sens être capable de cacher son sourire.

- Tsunade à accepter de mettre quelqu'un d'autres a notre place pour la mission. On a la journée de libre. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

- Je vais aller à la porte du village.

- Pour attendre Ayumi?

- Comment tu sais?!

- Je les vu sur ton calendrier. Avec tout le rouge que tu as mis ses assez dures de la manquer.

- Hn…

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est…Ma sœur…

- Tu as une sœur?! Je croyais que tu étais orphelin et qu'il te restait juste ton frère.

- Elle est partie un peu avant qu'Itachi ne les tuent…Ayumi est allé dans une grande école de ninjas pour bien maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Mais, avant de partir elle était Anbu.

- Quel âge à elle avait????

- 12 ans.

- Elle était Anbu à cet âge?

- Oui.

- Elle doit être très forte. Tu me le présenteras?

- Peut-être…

Sasuke quitta la maison pour se rendre à la porte laissant Naruto tout seul. Arriver a celle-ci, il s'assit sur un rocher et attendit. Il ne savait pas combien d'heure, il a passé la, mais sa sœur n'était toujours pas arriver. Un gardien de la porte vient le voir et dit :

- Tu attends quelqu'un?

- Oui, auriez-vous vu Ayumi Uchiwa?

- Elle est passée tantôt, je les fais rentrer dans le village et je crois qu'elle est partie vers la demeure Uchiwa…

Sasuke ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Il court le plus vite que ses jambes lui permirent vers son ancienne maison. Arriver devant les grandes portes du quartier Uchiwa, plein de souvenir lui revire dans la tête. Sasuke n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis le meurtre de ses parents. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le quartier. Rien avait bougé, tous les commerces étaient encore à la place où on les avaient laisser. La seule différence fut le silence. Avant cette rue était bondé de monde qui parlait ou vendait. Impossible d'avoir une minute de silence. Maintenant, il aurait tout fait pour que le silence parte. Le jeune Uchiwa regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Elle devait être allé chez eux. Il couru parce qu'il avait hâte de la revoir mais aussi pour ne pas avoir trop se souvenir de cette nuit là. Arriver devant son ancienne maison, il vit la porte ouverte et des chaussures a l'entrer. Ayumi était là! Il pénétra la maison sans se soucier de la poussière. Sasuke fit le tour de celle-ci, mais ne trouva personne. Il du se résigner à entrer dans LA pièce. Celle où ses parents était mort. Dedans il trouva une jeune fille assise par terre. Les jambes coller à sa poitrine et ses bras passer autour. Elle pleurait…

- Ayumi…

Voilà!!!!

Vous avez aimé?

Je publie à deux endroits donc ya peut-être des coms que je vais répondre mais que vous voyer pas dans commentaire. Inquiéter vous pas je n'en invente pas et je suis pas folle XD

Réponse au com :

KitkatSasu : Désoler de te décevoir mais il les a tuer XD J'espère que tu vas aimer ma fic pareil. Merci pour ton com.

Alatariel fellagunt : Merci et voilà la suite0tu me diras si tu aimes sa.

Takanori-sama : J'ai déjà mon idée et sa va être tout mignon XD Je crois que je n'en fais pas beaucoup mais je vais faire attention. Merci pour ton com0

Waders : Elle va peut-être le faire chier mais elle va quand même être gentille0Merci pour ton com.

oOYumiOo : Merci et moi j'aime ton pseudo ses trop hot lol. Merci pour ton com.

Kana sama : Merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer le premier chapitre aussi. Merci pour ton com0

Hinoto : Ouai tes mon premier commentaire sur se site la0Bravo lol T'inquiète je crois que si mon idée marche le Sasu/Naru va être tout mignon. Merci pour ton com0

Elena : Merci lol j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer se chapitre

LAISSER DES COMS!!!!


End file.
